


Study Session

by overdose



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin needs Yukio's help. It turns out to be more than just a "study session". Contains incest. Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Session

**Author's Note:**

> I have no shame. 
> 
> Shima x Rin is OTP tbh 
> 
> and Mephisto x Rin

"Yukio... I need help..." Rin banged his head on his desk. "I can't study... Help me!!" He scribbled on his paper, frowning.

Yukio laughed. "Of course..." He stood up and walked over to where his brother was sitting. Leaning down, he was eerily close. Rin didn't say anything, as he didn't mind. It actually made him hard, just thinking about... "Rin? Are you paying attention?"

Rin blinked. "Huh? Oh, yeah. You were talking about ghosts, and um, stuff... Right?"

"No." Yukio said. "You asked me for help..." He whispered in his ears. "And you aren't even paying attention..." he wrapped his arms around Rin's neck. "....Brother..."

"Yukio- You're the reason why I'm not even paying attention!" Rin blushed, the odd sensation brimming. "Yu- Yukio.." he mumbled as Yukio lowered his hands to Rin's shirt. "What are you doing?" He felt a hand touch his clothed erection. "Yuki-!"

"Rin~" Yukio turned his chair to face him. Rin's face was red with blush. "Hey," he lowered down and leaned in to kiss him. Their tongues clashed, and Rin whined.

"Ehhhh.... Yuk-Yukio..." he moaned as Yukio's tongue went down to his neck, biting it softly. "Mmmf!" And his shirt was buttoned down, thrown to the side. His nipples were being gnawed on, and Rin's moans only got louder.

"Rin..." Yukio stared at him. Rin nodded and made his way to the bed, unzipping his pants and boxers. Yukio undressed himself and climbed on top of Rin, who was pumping himself. "What a good boy." He pumped with him, their tongues clashing again. Rin sucked on Yukio's neck, knowing it will give him a mark. Oh well, he'll be punished for that.

He pumped his brother, loving those groans. "Fuck, Rin." Yukio hissed, spilling in his hand. "Turn around." He ordered. Rin nodded and got on his knees, putting his ass up. Forgetting the lube, Yukio slid inside Rin. "You're getting bigger... Have you been with Mephisto?"

"N-no..." Rin whined.

"You're lying," Yukio said, thrusting harder. "Are you tired of me, brother?" He grabbed a fist full of his hair. "Hm?"

Rin bit his lip. "No...! Mephisto-san is... He... Ahh..."

"Silly boy, I want you to realize... Rin is mine." Yukio chuckled, hitting Rin's sweet spot multiple times. Rin moaned loudly and screamed, gripping his member. "Yuki...! I'm about to- Ahh!" He spilled all over the sheets and on his hands. "....Yukio..."

"I'm not done, brother." He calmly said. Yukio groaned as he felt his own member throb inside Rin. He thrusted, and came. "Fuck," he hissed, removing himself, panting.

"B-brother.." Rin whined. "It.. it hurts.." He turned over, revealing a face full of blush and tears of embarrassment.

"I'll make it better." Yukio slid down and took of mouthful of his brother's member, taking in everything. He licked and felt more of a salty flavour. Rin had more to release, and Yukio helped him.

"Ah....ah... brother...!!" Rin whined. "Thank you, brother..."

"Go get cleaned." Yukio ordered, standing back up. "I'll be waiting for you in the showers..."

Rin blushed and nodded. "Yes, sensei..."


End file.
